leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Brightness of the Calling Stars! Haruka and Company Into the Battle
"The Brightness of the Calling Stars! Haruka and Company Into the Battle" was the 14th episode of the fifth season of the Sailor Moon anime and the 180th overall. It first aired in Japan on July 13, 1996. Summary When Michiru and Haruka meet the Three Lights in a joint concert, the two girls detect something very familiar in the band's members. Later, as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, they decide the Sailor Starlights cannot be their allies. Plot The episode starts with Usagi and her friends at a row of public telephones, trying to secure tickets to the International Music Festival. When Minako manages to connect to the phone line, the person on the other end informs her that the tickets have sold out. Minako is upset, as she wanted to see the Three Lights play live. Haruka and Michiru walk by, and reveal that they have five tickets to the concert. The girls are ecstatic, and question how Michiru was able to get a hold of them. It turns out that the Three Lights and Michiru are holding a joint concert. Meanwhile, Sailor Iron Mouse is being berated by Galaxia for not acquire a single Star Seed. She warns Iron Mouse that she does not have many chances left, and that there is no room for incompetence at Shadow Galactica. Iron Mouse assumes her disguise and teleport's to Tokyo. She begins to mope, and wonders who would be the type of person to hold a real Star Seed. She spots a poster promoting the joint concert, and comes to the conclusion that one of the musicians must hold a Star Seed. The Three Lights are in their dressing room, getting ready to go onstage and perform. Yaten expresses her distaste for doing a joint concert with Michiru Kaioh, but Taiki says that they should focus on playing their music for their princess. Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto are waiting in line to enter the festival. Usagi still hasn't arrived, and Makoto theorizes that she took the wrong bus by accident. They decide to stop waiting and they enter the festival. The concert starts, and Michiru is onstage with the Three Lights, playing her violin. Seiya recognizes Michiru having "the brightness of a star" and wonders who she really is. Likewise, Michiru hears the message of love in the Three Lights music. The song ends, and the crowd cheers. The concert has finished, and most of the people leave just as Usagi arrives. Haruka appears, and says that everyone was really worried about her whereabouts, while Usagi cries over missing the concert. She tries to comfort her, saying that she is going to Michiru's dressing room and says she can join her. This cheers up Usagi, and she grips Haruka's arm. Michiru is putting her violin back in it's case when someone knocks on her dressing room door. She gives the person permission to come in, and it turns out to be Seiya. She's there to congratulate Michiru on her spectacular performance, and reveals she's a fan of her work. Michiru thanks her for the compliment, and says she didn't look like a listener of classical music. She asks Seiya to help her with her dresses zipper when Haruka and Usagi walk in. Seeing Seiya in there with Michiru leaves Haruka unimpressed, and Seiya makes a joke about Usagi being with a good looking man. Seiya introduces herself to Haruka, who is still annoyed about her presence in the room. She firmly grips Seiya's hand, and tell's her to go away. Seiya then leaves, and Michiru wonders if Haruka is jealous. Usagi decides she wants to chase down Seiya, and catches up to her further down the hallway. She scowled's her for making jokes about her and Haruka, and Seiya asks her how she knows them. Usagi tells her that Haruka and Michiru are very important people to her. While saying this she almost falls down a set of stairs, but her fall is broken by an old musician. The musician is Mr Garayan, a famous conductor playing at the same event. He congratulates Seiya on her performance, and says he felt a strong message of sorrow and love in their song. Mr Garayan leaves to get some fresh air, when Sailor Iron Mouse chooses to attack him. She seizes his Star Seed but is disappointed when it turns black. Mr Garayan then becomes the Phage Sailor Conductor. Usagi, who had decided to follow the old man after seeing he was not well, observes Iron Mouse's assault. She uses her brooch to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Iron Mouse leaves the scene, leaving Eternal Sailor Moon to fight the Phage. He fires a set of conductors batons at her, which Sailor Moon dodges. She is then caught in a set of them and is about to be defeated before the Sailor Starlights show up. Star Fighter fires her Star Serious Laser at the Phage, disarming him. Star Healer and Star Maker free Sailor Moon from the batons, and she uses her wand to turn the Phage back into his human form. The Starlights are about to make their exit, but Sailor Moon urges them to wait, thankful that they helped her defeat Sailor Conductor, and asks if they want to team up. The Starlights agree,and Star Fighter is about to shake Sailor Moon's hand before she is attacked by Sailor Uranus. She and Sailor Neptune declare that the Sailor Starlights are intruders from outside the Solar System, so therefore they must be enemies. The Starlights are annoyed by this, and leave. Sailor Moon is upset that Neptune and Uranus caused them to leave, but Neptune assures her it's for her own good. Later on, Usagi is standing in the middle of the concert quadrangle when she is met by Seiya. She offers to take Usagi home since it's late, and Usagi asks Seiya if it's possible to be friends with someone who has come from a distant place. Seiya says she doesn't know, but considers herself to be Usagi's friend, even though she's from a far away city. Usagi is relieved by this. Changes Changes From the Manga This episode is loosely based on the last part of Act 50 of the manga: *In the manga, Haruka was on stage as well, playing the piano. *Sailor Iron Mouse was killed in that same concert by Sailor Star Healer. *Sailor Iron Mouse knew that Usagi and the girls were carriers of Sailor Crystals, and in fact were her targets. *The Three Lights weren't Juuban High School's students, so none of the girls had met Seiya, Taiki and Yaten personally. *That concert was Three Light's first live appearance. *Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune didn't attack the Sailor Starlights. First Appearances *Sailor Aluminum Siren *Sailor Lead Crow (first time their full bodies are shown, but they still have no speaking roles) Trivia *This episode was the first and only one where the animation of Star Serious Laser featured the second version of the attack. This version included the Sailor Star Yell. *Sailor Conductor was the last phage created by Sailor Iron Mouse. Gallery de:Fremde Freunde Category:Anime Category:Anime episodes Category:Sailor Moon Sailor Stars episodes Category:Work in Progress Category:Episode stubs Category:Stubs